Combat School (Cynthia)
The Combat School is a special mode present in Metal Slug 7 and Metal Slug XX. Cynthia is the instructor for both games. Enrollment and Discharge Unlike previous Combat Schools, the player is automatically enrolled to the school. The player cannot enter their own name nor information. The player also cannot discharge from the school unless they delete their data. Once enrolled, the player can either enter a challenge or have a full conversation with Cynthia. Holding X''' (DS), '''Y (Xbox 360/One) or Triangle (PSP/PS4) hides the first menu/conversation dialogue box. Challenges The player tackles a set of challenges from a specific mission. Depending on their performance, they earn a rank (S, A, B, and C) and points depending on the rank. The points are locked to the challenge and are given to their maximum amount. Incomplete missions are colored grey, complete missions are green, and S-ranked missions are gold. When starting a new game, the Mission 1 challenges are unlocked by default; the rest appear once each mission in the Main Mission are completed. Likewise, the Survival Mode of Metal Slug XX is unlocked by beating all missions in one go on Normal or Hard (deaths and continues notwithstanding). Target Elimination The player is tasked to clear the entire mission. In types A and B, they are given the ability to hold infinite ammo. * Type A: Given three lives to complete the mission. An S Rank requires no deaths. * Type B: Under one life, they must clear the mission as fast as possible. * Type C: Same as Type B, however the player can only use their handgun, grenades, and special attack. Base Assault The player is dropped in the boss arena and is tasked to destroy the mission's boss. In types A and B, they are given the ability to hold infinite ammo. * Type A: Given three lives to destroy the boss. An S Rank requires no deaths. * Type B: Under one life, they must destroy the boss as fast as possible. * Type C: Same as Type B, however the player can only use their handgun, grenades, and special attack. For Base Assault 6C, due to the ruling that only handguns, grenades, and special attacks can be used, the player fights the Rebel Gigant on foot rather than on the Slug Gigant, placing the player at a major disadvantage. POW Rescue and Item Collection The player is tasked to rescue the maximum amount of P.O.W.s or collect almost to every item (including weapons) in the mission. Some P.O.W.s and items are hidden within the background. The challenge ends before entering the boss arena. Item Collection challenges are exclusive to Metal Slug 7. Survival Exclusive to Metal Slug XX, the player is tasked to complete the entire game under one life under new rules: * The player is given infinite ammo for any weapon they grab. * The player keeps their current weapon and grenade/fire bomb supply when moving to the next mission. * With the exception of the Slug Gigant, no Slugs are present. * The Enemy Chaser, Zantetsu Sword, and the Thunder Shot are unavailable. * The player cannot stock two weapons at once, revert their weapon to the standard pistol, nor toss the weapon away. * All characters lack their special abilities. The further the player travels the more points they earn, but giving the final blow to the Kraken guarantees the maximum amount of 700 points (the same amount as the seven Item Collection challenges from 7''). Once reaching the Super Devil (GS) rank, a red Mobile Satellite hovers over the player. The red MOBS has infinite ion bolts but will self destruct permanently (within a playthrough) after collecting a special weapon. Special Training The player is tasked with unique challenges set in specific locations. The challenges are as follows: Maximum Point Rundown Ranking Table Points in '''bold' changes Cynthia's behavior and dialogue towards the player. Hitting the GA rank grants the option to marry Cynthia, but her overall dialogue (from the LCL rank) is unaffected by either decision. Trivia * Special Training 3D's area is the only location not to appear in Metal Slug 7's Main Mission. Said area is incorporated in Metal Slug XX as Mission 1's alternate route. * Similarly, Special Training 5A is the only place where the player can use the Slugnoid Type-B in Metal Slug XX. The Slugnoid Type-B was originally located in Mission 4's Man Eater section in 7'' before being replaced by the Ostrich Slug in ''XX. * In several base assault missions, there is a really quick way to destroy a boss if you choose Leona: keep pressing the bomb-throwing button while repeating the special attack fast. The former skips the waiting time of the latter, making rapid repetition of this powerful move possible. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Combat School